Gaboot
by Kiddongim
Summary: "Mari mengakhiri kegabootan ini"-Mark Lee 19 Tahun lelaki yang tidak pernah gabut "Aju nais teretetet. Amde biges hit amde biges hit. Ping me ping me ahhhh . Ooo bebi its yuuu"-Lee Donghyuck start jukebox karna kegabootan yang hqq Markhyuck; Markchan; Mark L; Haechan L; Donghyuck L; NCT


Gabootz

Markhyuck; Mark Lee; Lee Donghyuck

"Mari mengakhiri kegabootan ini" _-Mark Lee 19 Tahun lelaki yang tidak pernah gabut_

"Aju nais teretetet. Amde biges hit amde biges hit. Ping me ping me ahhhh~. Ooo bebi its yuuu" _-Lee Donghyuck start jukebox karna kegabootan yang hqq_

.

.

.

.

Guling sana guling sini. Ya gitu aja terus si Donghyuck mah kek ga berfaedah banget dia hidup /di bom mark lee:)

Ya abis kerjaan dia cuma begitu doang dirumah. Coba kek sekali-sekali bikin kegiatan berfaedah. Contohnya? Masak untuk calon suami, bersihin rumah, mencabut rumput, menabung uang, bersedekah, pergi mengaji dengan Upin Ipin.

"BOGOSYIPDAHHHH" kan. Dibilang juga apa. Dia hidup aja udah ga ada gunanya. Coba teriak kaya gitu tadi supaya apa ew.

 **Cklek**

"Donghyuck kangen siapa?" Tiba-tiba kepala Renjun sepupunya muncul dari pintu.

"Kangen Kak Daniel" Renjun garuk mata. Ha. Anjis ga lah Renjun ngerinyitin dahi _'Kak Daniel siapa tah?'_

"Kak Daniel siapa Hyuck? Kok gapernah denger aku" Donghyuck mesam mesem kek kesambet gitu. EIYA ANJIR AMPUN MARK LEE GA GUA NISTAIN LAGI BINI LU. Oke myane ridernim tadi ada perdebatan antara saya dan syaitonirojim ehe.

"Kakel aku njun. Ihhh pokoknya tuh ya gans aned. Dia di klub nari sama kaya Kak Yuta" Renjun manggut-manggut trus mikir keras.

"Hyuck, Kak Mark dimananya?" Donghyuck ra mudeng poq. Maksudnya Renjun apa tah.

"Maksudnya apa si?" Renjun muterin bola dadanya malas. Etdah typo. Bola matanya maksudte.

"Yakan kata kamu Kak Mark dihati kamu. Sekarang ada Kak Daniel di hati kamu juga. Nah terus sekarang Kak Mark itu dimana?" Ohhhhh Donghyuck mudeng sekarang.

"Ya dihati aku lah. Maksud aku itu.. isss gimana ya jelasinnya. Gini lho kalo Kak Daniel itu aku cuman kagum aja sih dia juga baik trus ramah. Apalagi Kak Ong pacarnya. Makanya aku kangen kan ini liburan. Biasanya kalo sekolah aku kan main terus ke kelas mereka" Akhirnya Renjun ngertos. Ya iya capek lah Donghyuck jelasin panjang-panjang sepanjang bird Mark kalo sampe Renjun ga ngerti.

"Btw hyuck. Kak Mark ada dibawah. Aku tadi kesini mau bilang itu tapi jadi lama gara-gara kamu" Renjun sih ngomong gitu sambil mukanya di polos polosin. Kan Donghyuck jadi ga tega mau ngasarin. Euuu.

"Hm. Bego. Ga ngomong daritadi" Donghyuck langsung turun kebawah pake kekuatan zuper kilatz.

"KAKA MAKEU AKUUUU" Mark nengok trus zenyum. Idi lemah akutu lemah.

"Gembulnya Mark Lee. Sini sayang" Mark manggil Donghyuck trus disuruh duduk dipangkuan dia. Ew beneran Mark? Badaq gt.

Donghyuck langsung duduk dipangkuan Mark terus nyamanin posisi. Ena.

"Kakaaaa" nah dipeluk lah si Mark sama Donghyuck. Ndusel-ndusel gitu.

"Kenapa hm?" Alus bat anj. Boyfie materials.

"Aku gabut ka. Aku pengen jalan tapi aku mager ih" sambil monyong-monyongin bibir. Kuat g iman?

"Yaudah kita jalan. Kamu mager kan? Kaka gendong. Kaka juga bawa mobil kok" kata Mark sambil ngendus-ngendus leher Donghyuck.

"Ihhhh kaka geli. Kaka mau cuddle ya? Kan kita mau jalan. Gimana sihhh" melengkung dah bibir seksinya.

"Ehhh engga sayang engga. Kamu sih wangi banget" Si Mark nyubitin pipi Donghyuck yang punya pipi udah merona ae.

"Gih ganti baju. Yang cantik oke" Donghyuck ngepout.

"Yakali ka. Aku kan cowo." Abis itu dia jalan ke kamar sambil hentak-hentakkin kaki menguarkan gelak tawa dari Mark.

5 menit kemudian

"Kuy ka. Aku udah siap" Mark langsung berdiri trus rentanging tangannya.

Donghyuck lari-lari kecil datengin Mark. Mark langsung gendong koala Donghyuck. Sweet g sih gan?

"Mari akhiri kegabootan ini" Donghyuck yang digendongan cuma ketawa kecil.

"Yeyyyyyy" Donghyuck seneng banget kayanya ya. Mau juga deh. Mau terus ih.

"Kita kemana?" Tanya Mark sambil masukin Donghyuck ke mobil.

"Kemana aja asal sama Kak Markku tercinta" Mark nyubit hidung Donghyuck sambil senyum. Ewwwwww. Iri.

Mark masuk kedalam mobilnya trus nyalain mesin mobil dan legoooo. Mereka menghabiskan waktu diluar.

Kan. Gajadi gabut si gembrot.

FIN

HALOOOOOOO. MISS ME? GA? OKE?!? GADENG BERJANDA AKUTU.

INI GARA GARA GABUT MAKANYA NULIS GINIAN. REPIYUW JAN LUPA NDEEEEEEE.

DOKAEJEOBEORIN NINE BADABWA CHERRY BOMB


End file.
